papa_louie_fan_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sjhawesome/Horror Story starring Scarlett and Rudy
Scarlett was a very good babysitter, and her favorite girl to babysit was the girl on Elderberry Lane. She had brown hair, and a funny smile. The girl's parents liked her as well. Scarlett had taught the girl to behave but in a way where it is fun. The parents payed her very well. Scarlett loved her part-time job. So one day before she left, she asked the parents if she could bring her boyfriend, Rudy to their house. They said yes because they were going on their wedding anniversary trip, and nobody wanted to take care of the girl. Plus, the girl was bringing 3 friends over. So, Scarlett went home and sure enough, Rudy called and asked if he could go. "Of course, babe. Just nothing too loud, ok? These are small girls." Rudy arrived at her house the next day. They piled into his car and drove to the house on Elderberry Lane. The parents were just about to leave for their four day-long trip. "Take care, Scarlett," was the last thing they said to them before they left. The girls were all different, one was tall for her age, another had extremely curled hair, and the last one had very bright clothing. The four girls played Tea Party, and the tall girl excused herself to go to the restroom. The first girl told Scarlett that once the tall girl returned they could eat some snacks. The girl said the snacks were in the basement. The basement had two light sources and a small, square window. It had three rooms, one of which had the snacks. Scarlett grabbed some Candy Jack when she saw a face in the window. It was not fully visible, and it had a black hood. But she could tell it was smiling a little bit and holding something shiny. Scarlett thought she was hallucinating, and went back upstairs. The girls happily munched on the Candy Jack, but something seemed missing. The tall girl was still in the bathroom. Scarlett went upstairs to investigate. The tall girl wasn't in the bathroom, either. All the was left was a drop of red liquid. Scarlett was suddenly cold, and hurried downstairs. The three remainig girls and Rudy looked at her. "Are you doing alright?" Rudy asked. "If you're sick, I'll take you home." "No, I'm fine. I thought I saw something. Maybe when the girls are asleep, I'll talk about it." The girls finished their Tea Party, then watched an episode of their favorite TV show. Scarlett made them dinner, and hurried the three girls to bed. "So what were you going to tell me tonight?" "I saw a hooded figure in the window and it looked to be smiling about something." "I want to see this. Tomorrow, let's go down together." The next day, the girls played with Barbies. Aparently, they accidently lost one of Barbie's outfits in the basement. Scarlett walked downstairs, this time with Rudy at her side. The outfit was easy to find, it was underneath some paperwork. Then heading upstairs, she saw it and tapped Rudy's shoulder. Rudy saw it, too. The face was biger than before and it was clear that the thing the figure was holding was silver and red. When they got upstairs, there were only two girls there. The brightly colored girl forgot one of Barbie's friends in the room. She hadn't returned for at least a few minutes, and the other girls were getting scared. Rudy calmed them down with a funny story, but it didn't cheer Scarlett up. After the two girls went to bed, Rudy and Scarlett talked again. "What do you think we should do?" "Maybe we can have an outdoor night. Then we can stop whatever is taking these girls." On the third day, the girls wanted to watch a movie. The curly haired girl asked for popcorn. The first girl said they keep popcorn in the basement. Scarlett and Rudy went down together again. They saw the hooded face again, it had a bigger smile than before. Rudy figured out she was holding a bloody knife. They went upstairs, only to find the girl sitting alone, frightened at something. Scarlett and Rudy fed her, and this time kept her a little after her bedtime to talk about the hooded figure. "That scary thing keeps stealing everything I like. He stole my doggie, my best outfit, some of my Barbies, and now my friends." The last afternoon, the day the parents returned, was scary. Scarlett, Rudy and the girl looked at everything to make sure it didn't have anything scary or hooded. Thankfully, they kept her happy with some Barbies. The girl wanted some snacks, and this time, Scarlett went alone, so Rudy could watch the girl. Rudy and the girl sat quietly and then Rudy broke it by saying his favorite color and asking the girl's favorite color. The girl was not listening, however, she seemed to wanting to go to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Scarlett looked and found the snacks. She hurried up the steps, and for once, saw no face. She sighed with relief, and a blood-tipped knife and a funny smile was the last thing she saw. The parents returned from their trip feeling ggod about Scarlett. Instead, they saw her boyfriend, Rudy, crying on the front porch. "Oh, Rudy, why are you crying?" said the mother. "She's dead! All of them!" "Oh no! What happened?" "We saw a face in your basement window, and then a girl went missing, until all of them were gone!" "We don't have a basement window. We only have mirrors." Category:Blog posts